


Upon the Wings of Pluto

by castiel_lawrence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (sort of), Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Angelic Grace-Powered Orgasms (Supernatural), Begging, Begging Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Creampie, Enochian-Speaking Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seraph Castiel (Supernatural), Smut, Top Dean Winchester, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_lawrence/pseuds/castiel_lawrence
Summary: The alignment of Pluto beginning a new orbit and the summer solstice throws Castiel into an emphatic state of arousal. Dean is there to help, and smut ensues.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	Upon the Wings of Pluto

**Author's Note:**

> I have returned with more filth! I actually really enjoyed the act of writing this, playing around with words and practicing writing and such... enjoy!

“Dean?”  
....  
“Dean.”

“Oh, sorry Cas,” Dean said, redirecting his attention from the computer to Cas. He seemed a bit disheveled. “What’s going on?”

“It’s the summer solstice.”

Dean furrowed his brow, but played along with a small smile. “And?”

“It’s a summer solstice that correlates with Pluto beginning a new orbit. This hasn’t happened in over 12,000 years.”

Dean blinked, unsure of how to respond. “You’re gonna to have to help me out here.”

“It’s… It’s very complicated.” Cas sighed, almost panicked. His cheeks were flushed. Dean couldn’t tell if it was embarrassment or heat. It didn’t seem overly warm to him; in fact, the room was on the colder side. 

“Well, you don’t look good, and I’ve got the time.” Dean stood from his chair and shut his computer. He took a seat in the armchair past the bookshelves, expecting Cas to follow and sit beside him. Instead, Cas searched for a book, found it, and tossed it to Dean with an uncharacteristic urgency. “ _Celestial Illnesses, Planetary Cycles, and Cosmic Ordinance?_ Cas, what-”

“Page 81,” Cas said, taking up a position next to Dean.

Dean flipped the manilla pages and began reading the section titled: _Planetary Orbits in Alignment with Angelic Coition._ _“The chart below depicts the frequency of planetary orbits aligning with solstices. The rare rendezvous of these particular planets with biannual solstices can fortunately be predicted to prepare for and manage angelic hyper-arousal. Upon the synchronization of these events, each class of angel will experience extreme arousal that will inhibit action until controlled. The different classes of angels experience discrepancies between the frequency and severity of these episodes. Cherubim, being the most sensual class of angels experience more frequent, yet milder inconveniences based around the planet Mercury_... blah blah blah… Oh, here- _Seraphim experience the most severe bouts of arousal and can be unserviceable if left without treatment. Episodes may last between 5 and 7 days without significant attention. Though severe, these events are quite infrequent for Seraphs, occurring every 11,000-25,000 years. These episodes may be experienced and subsequently shortened through solo masturbation or, ideally, with assistance from a sexual partner. If the sexual partner is another angel, it may be helpful to exit vessels before performing sexual activities. If the sexual partner is a human or another species, it may be helpful for the angelic partner to unveil their wings._ ” Dean took one last glance over the page.

“In Heaven we called it the Sickness,” Cas added. “I’m very sorry, Dean-”

“No, no, Cas, it’s ok,” Dean hushed, standing to meet Cas as an equal. “So… do I get you toys, find another angel?

“I, um… I actually would prefer if you assisted me, Dean,” Cas whispered, trying not to seem embarrassed. They loved each other deeply, but Cas preferred to keep this conversation clinical. “There aren’t many angels left, certainly no other Seraphim. I am the last one.”

Dean swallowed. “What can I do?”

“I need you. Now. Please.” Cas was hardly ever this direct. Usually they fell straight into the rhythm of sex with silent initiation, or Dean proposed the idea. 

“Well, uh, you got it, angel,” Dean said, trying not to sound as taken aback as he was. “Oh, wait, did you want to let your wings out?”

“That would be preferable, but it’s quite an anathema among angels…”

“Hey, I won’t tell,” Dean said, smiling. “It sure sounds like it would be more comfortable.”

“I’ll try. Would you mind telling Sam to step out for a while? I don’t want Sam to see my wings. And things might get… intense.” Cas shifted where he stood. A drop of sweat dripped down his temple, and he wiped it away urgently. “I dislike sweating.”

“Hey, at least it only happens every 12,000 years or so. I do it every day,” Dean said, and Cas smiled gently, clearly fighting the growing heat in his body. “I’ll tell Sam to go somewhere else for a bit. I’ll meet you in my bedroom once you’re ready?”

“That sounds good. Thank you, Dean.”

“Of course.”

……….

“Cas?” Dean knocked on his bedroom door.

“Y-You can come in,” Cas said, barely audibly through the thick wall.

Dean opened the door slowly to see Cas seated cross-legged on the bed, naked, with his storm-cloud grey wings drawn up against his back. Cas was rocking back and forth slowly, probably attempting to calm his nerves. He shut the door and took off his shirt as he walked towards the bed. He had only seen Cas’ wings twice before, and it felt like seeing him with fresh eyes each time. “Christ, you’re beautiful, Cas…”

“I feel awful,” Cas lamented. He was staring at the buckle of Dean’s belt like he was going to tear Dean out of his jeans himself. Dean removed them quickly, and his boxers followed soon after.

“I gotcha,” Dean said, climbing onto the bed in front of Cas. “Lie down for me, angel, I’ll grab some lube-”

“Don’t need it,” Cas said as his wings splayed out. He rested them softly against the bed with a little gasp outwards and spread his legs. “Part of the process. I’m ready.”

“Wow… You’re going to have to teach me more about all this when we’re done,” Dean joked as he lined up at Cas’ entrance. He pushed inside and was pleasantly surprised at how smooth bottoming out felt. Cas was just as slick as he said he was. “Is this… is this okay?” Dean said, holding back to make sure Cas was alright first. 

“We’ve had sex before, Dean,” Cas said with an inviting wriggle of his hips. “Please. Please help me,” he breathed. There was a hint of vehemence in his voice- a held back, passionate plea. So Dean nodded, and started moving. 

Cas immediately closed his eyes, gasping softly as he drank in the slow, rhythmic pulse of Dean’s hips. His wings relaxed and fell to the bed with a little _thump_. Dean ran his hands up Cas’ sides, pausing to feel the rise and fall of the angel’s chest. 

“Feels good,” Cas said, already losing his breath a bit. “Harder, Dean, please…”

“You sure you can handle it?” Dean said, pulling out abruptly and smirking.

Cas let out a low whine and took it upon himself to straddle Dean as quickly as he could. His wings helped hoist him up to knock Dean onto his back. “I’ll do it myself then,” Cas said, offering a smirk with the same caliber as Dean’s. 

“Okay, then,” Dean said with a dry laugh. “I suppose you will.” Although Cas was taking the initiative for now, that didn’t stop Dean from rolling his hips along with the angel as he began riding Dean’s cock. 

Now this was a sight he thought he’d never see. Cas’ gorgeous body emanating a heavenly energy, wings fully barred, above him, taking his dick like he was created to do it. Dean wasn’t sure how strong the Sickness was, but he’d never seen Cas so unreserved. He was tight and hot, more so than usual, and the warmth was growing fast. 

Dean pushed himself up so he could kiss Cas’ chest, finding that the skin there was just as warm. Cas was flushed a beautiful red, and the moans spilling from his mouth were so perfectly congenial they could have been pulled right out of Dean’s dreams. 

The moment Cas’ pleas for _more, harder, fuck_ became incoherant was the moment Dean knew the Sickness had reach Cas’ core. He alternated between letting punched-out gasps leave his throat as he stared at Dean in half-lidded pleasure and rolling his head backwards, mouth agape, dripping lewd moans. Either way, he was a tempest. 

Cas shouted in Enochian between broken moans, gasping out monosyllabic phrases as he gripped the sheets tightly. His wings twitched along with the wild movements of his hips. His glassy, pleading eyes, pierced right into Dean’s as he continued begging hoarsely in that beautiful, ancient language.

“I can’t understand you, angel,” Dean said, panting as he continued his thrusts. He stayed attentive to Cas’ needs, making sure he wasn’t in pain or overheating. As it always seemed to be, this was a new situation for both of them.

Cas squeezed his eyes shut, searching for a more human language, and arched his back in response to a particularly deep thrust from Dean. “A-Ah! There! Please keep going!” Cas shouted desperately. 

Dean eagerly obliged and pounded into Cas exactly where he wanted, holding his hips still and tight as he did so. Cas’ bent over, hands flying to Dean’s shoulders, and his wings curled inwards involuntarily before crashing outward again, sending a gust of air through the room. Dean was thankful that he didn’t keep many objects around his bed; Cas’ wings were powerful enough to knock over anything in their path if they were so inclined. 

He was growing tighter by the minute, and Dean wasn’t sure how much longer either of them were going to last. Up until this point, Dean had been afraid to touch Cas’ wings. He knew they were sensitive, and he didn’t want to risk overstimulating Cas. However, Cas looked so beautiful chanting his name like a prayer, his eyes opening and closing as he rode his own waves of pleasure, that he couldn’t resist anymore. So, in a moment of boldness, Dean ran a hand over the upper coverts of Cas’ right wing.

Cas’ eyes flew open in shock, and Dean almost pulled away until he saw the look of adoration and trust in his eyes. Cas let out a loud, hoarse moan as his wings flexed in response. He was then suddenly reduced to silent gasps and tight-lipped whimpers as Dean slowed his thrusts to focus more on his wings. Dean held his attention there as his fingers combed over the shape of Cas’ wings, sliding them down to brush the tips of his inner feathers.

“Careful!” Cas nearly shrieked with an uncalculated twitch. Frenzied cries spilled from his lips as Dean moved his hands towards Cas’ scapular. “S-Sensitive there!” 

Dean hushed Cas softly, attempting to quell his hysteria, then grazed the area where the base of his wings fused with his skin in a gentle gradient. Cas wailed, letting that desperate cry release all his pent up energy. He threw his head back, grinding down on Dean's cock with the force of the pleasure. It was almost too much for him to take, but Cas was nearing the edge and welcomed the overstimulation. 

“Yes! More, Dean, ah-ngh~!” Cas was curling forward, his pace on Dean’s cock slowing as exhaustion took hold. Dean sat up to bring their chests together and quickened the pace at Cas’ request.

“So good, angel,” Dean sighed into Cas’ ear. It took Cas a moment to register his words. Dean continued sweeping his hands over Cas’ wings, testing the limits of what he could take. When he found a spot that Cas seemed to enjoy, he lingered there, relishing Cas’ response to his ministrations. 

The sight of Cas and the sleepy (yet desperate) movements of his hips did a number on Dean’s ability to control himself. “Fuck, Cas, I’m close-”

“-Cum inside me,” Cas stated breathlessly, his eyes shut in concentration. “Please.” He seemed almost embarrassed. 

Dean wasn’t going to ask twice. That was all he needed to start spilling into Cas. At the peak of his orgasm, Cas’ eyes began glowing blue, adding to the energy of his pleasure. “Castiel!” he growled as he felt the angel’s grace rush through him. His vision went blurry, and all he felt for several moments was purely _Cas_.

When the pleasure died down and his headspace became clearer, Dean pushed Cas backwards. As soon as Cas’ head hit the pillow, Dean was pounding into him like there was no tomorrow, fighting his own overstimulation. 

“I know you’re close, Cas,” Dean said, staring into the teary eyes below him. “Let go, baby.”

“I-I can’t!” Cas shouted with vehement desperation, whispering something in broken Enochian between his phrases. “It’s too much!”

“Just let go,” Dean said reassuringly. “It’s alright. I’ve got you, Cas.” With that, he placed a hand on Cas’ wing and curled his fingers roughly, raking through the feathers. Cas cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain, clawing at Dean’s back.

“Dean!” Cas shouted with a broken sob following soon after. “I’m s-so… so close!”

“That’s it, Cas! Come for me, angel.”

Cas’ eyes glowed a brilliant blue as he came, releasing all of his energy, his wings failing wildly. He gasped for air in between Enochian praises, grasping for Dean all the while. Objects on the bedside table shifted and shook, and a frame on the wall came crashing to the floor. Dean paid no mind to the chaos around him, instead turning his full attention to the squirming angel below him, whispering comforting words to Cas as he rode out his orgasm. 

Once Cas was limp and simply mumbling to himself, Dean pulled out and brushed the sweaty hair off of Cas’ forehead. “Hey, open your eyes, Cas,” he said. Cas opened his eyes lethargically. “Look…” 

Dean gestured to the floor. Cas rolled over and looked down to see the shattered picture frame. “Oh. I’m sorry, Dean,” he said timidly. “I was… out of control.”

“You were beautiful, though,” Dean said, his eyes grazing over Cas. “You are beautiful. You, uh, feel any better?”

Cas settled back into the bed. “Yes, I think so… It definitely helps to have a partner. This… isn’t over though.”

“Huh?” Dean said, letting out an exhausted breath.

“Based on how I’m feeling now, I would say we have about three more days to go.”

“Oh, fuck…”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time, let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful existence until you end up here again!


End file.
